


SpearHead

by Sydbro



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Drunk Sex, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Armitage Hux, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydbro/pseuds/Sydbro
Summary: You work on the Finalizer now, alongside your Academy classmates, but you have your own secrets that nobody can know. You moved from the Steadfast, after battling with other officers for years, now you have the freedom to have friends, and have love.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You, Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Playing With the Boys- Kenny Loggins

You sit on the transport, trying not to throw up. You were good at combat, not flying. Flying was never an interest, so it was never something you cared for at the Academy. However, you cared for combat and academics, graduating the top of your class in both. You are now a Captain for the First Order, having served on the Steadfast for a few years. Now you were on your way to the Finalizer to work as one of the commanding officers for the First Order. You were shocked when you received the order on your datapad that you were moving in the next month.

Now here you were, on a transport from the Steadfast to the Finalizer. It’d been three hours since you left, and you had no idea when you’d be getting there. The pilot had sat up front joking with his co-pilot the entire time, you couldn’t get a word in. 

You finally made your way to the cockpit to ask a few questions. 

“Excuse me, when are we expected to arrive?” You butt into their conversation about a Twi’lek the pilot had met. They rolled their eyes. 

“Who wants to know?” Your face grew red with anger as the co-pilot spout off to you. Who would dare talk to a First Order Officer that way? 

“I am Captain (YLN), you really should not be speaking to your superiors that way. Now, tell me our ETA, please,” You’d always had issues being assertive, but as you’d been in the Order longer, your patience started running thinner. As the trooper gave you an answer, you grabbed your datapad and wrote a note to get the two goons fired. You didn’t have the time or energy to deal with them yourself. 

…

After another hour, you were woken up by the immediate slowing of the transport, and the sound of the landing gear being put down. You got up and fixed your uniform, smoothing out any bumps in your hair and giving yourself a quick look in a mirror. You grabbed your carryon backpack as you stepped off the transport, immediately met by the stark green eyes of the man you went to the Academy with. He was the one person you couldn’t beat in sparring. You were a much better fighter than him, but you couldn’t bring yourself to lay a finger on him. You were friends at the Academy but didn’t stay in contact much after you both graduated. After all, he had a good family name, and you really didn’t. You were the first from your family to do something but farm.   
“General Hux,” You said with a snappy salute and a quick handshake, “how are you, sir?” You had a crush on him at the Academy, and while it had dulled, you still cared greatly for the man. 

“I am well, (YN), it is wonderful to have an officer of your caliber on my ship, the Steadfast has said many wonderful things about you,” He offered a warm smile as you started walking away from the hangar. Storm Troopers were grabbing your bags to take to your room, so all you had was a small backpack. 

“I trust your trip was well,” 

“It was alright, you know flying has never been my favorite, and the pilot and co-pilot were sexist bastards, but nothing I’m not entirely used to,” He looked at you curiously.

“Why should you be used to measly pilots being insubordinate to an officer? Is that something you encountered on the Steadfast?” He had a slight worry in his brow, a worry you hadn’t seen since the Academy. 

“They weren’t all that accomodating to female officers. Why do you think you’re a General, and I’m a Captain?” You chuckled, hoping that your old friend wasn’t going to let more people put you down for being a woman. 

“Well, that kind of attitude is not tolerated here, Captain. I promise you’ll be treated with the most respect,” He smiled. You stopped in front of a door, where he punched in a code and the door opened into a room larger than the room you had on the Steadfast. You both walked in, and you set your backpack down next to your suitcases. That was fast. You thought silently. 

The door had shut behind the General and you were alone in the quiet. After putting your bag down he swept you into a big hug, a hug you hadn’t had since after Graduation when you went your separate ways. 

“Captain, I’m glad you’re here. It’s been too long since we’ve been able to talk. If you’d like to come by my quarters later, we can have some wine and go over what’s expected from here on out? I want you to know that whatever happened on the Steadfast, it won’t happen here. I won’t let a good officer get hurt under my watch.” 

He let you out of the hug with a smile. His hands retreated to the comfy spot behind his back where they usually rested. You looked back at him, slightly red, missing the hugs your dear friend gives. 

“I’d love that Armitage, there’s so much that’s happened that I can’t wait to catch up. First things first though, I need food and a gym as quickly as possible.”

He laughed, “You’re still on your strict workouts, aren’t you? At least I’ll know where to find you. Your kitchen should be stocked full and there’s a map of the ship on your datapad. I suppose I’ll leave you to unpack and get acquainted with your room,” With a warm smile and a shallow bow, he exited your room. 

You turned, seeing the vast space your room has to offer. You were standing in the living room, which had a nice couch set you could see yourself spending lots of time on. From there you walked into your kitchen to search for food. There was a bottle of wine on the counter with a note. 

I know you like wine from your home planet, welcome home (YN), it’s great to have you here  
-Armitage

You smiled. Armitage liked giving you things when he could, after all, he didn’t have too many friends back in the Academy days, and you were always the first to defend the redheaded kid you’d grown to love. 

You opened the cabinets- stocked with wonderful foods.   
The fridge- stocked.  
The freezer- stocked.

You were giddy with all the foods you had. After settling on something small, you decided to drag your bags into your bedroom. You walked in and gasped at the large viewport of the stars, and a bed larger than the bed you had on the Steadfast. You lazily unpacked the essentials of what you brought: uniforms, toiletries, and a small keepsake or two from home. 

You were interrupted by a ding from your datapad,

Is 2100 okay? I’ll have some food catered in.

You smiled at the sight of the text, he’s always so considerate, you thought silently.

Yes, I’ll be there at 2100 sharp.

You smiled and clutched the datapad to your chest at the thought of having your best friend back. Yes, you loved him, but you’d take 1000 years of friendship if it meant just having him in your life. You were content with what you made for yourself. Content enough to slip into the large bed, silently falling asleep. 

...

When you woke up, it was 2030, shit, I only have half an hour and I have no idea where his room is. 

You scrambled to put more comfy clothes on and grabbed you datapad. 

Shit! Where’s the map feature?

You ran down the halls of the ship until you found his door. Your heart was beating out of your chest. You had the man you loved back. But you can’t tell him you love him. You’re both high ranking officers of the First Order. The rumors would be horrendous. You knocked and the door silently opened, letting you inside.


	2. Reconnection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tell your friend a little of what happened to you at your last command

The door to Hux’s room slides open, and you let yourself in. It’s as spacious as your own, the only difference being that he has an office. You don’t seem to see him as you walk through his living area and his small kitchen. You check the office, nothing. Finally you walk into his room, where he’s laying in his bed reading his datapad with some small reading spectacles. He has a form fitting shirt on, which outlines his body well. He was only 23 years old, and obviously still worked out like he did back in the day. You ended up working out together most days so you knew he liked to push himself. It kept his mind off his father. You didn’t mind working out with him though, he pushed you to be your best, in turn making you just as in shape. 

He looks down his spectacles at you. You’re in shorts and a tank top, in reality it probably was not the smartest thing to wear when talking to your commanding officer, but he was a friend, and he’s seen you in sports bras before, so what’s the difference here?

“I was beginning to think you weren’t going to come.”

He turned off the datapad and put his spectacles on his nightstand. He stood up, neatly straightening out the blanket he was laying on. 

“I’m sorry Armitage, when I got to my room I guess I was more exhausted than I thought. Then I got lost and-” You were cut off by him abruptly sweeping you into another hug. This one was more full of passion and longing than the one in your room. You were alone. Nobody around. There was a soft glow from a lamp and the sound of his steady breathing as you sat in his arms. You wish you could stay like this forever. You didn’t know how he felt though, and even if, the rumors were bad enough on the Steadfast, you can’t go through that again here. 

He holds you there for what seems like forever, until he softly sets you down and you both walk into the living room. You sit on the couch as he pours you a small glass of wine and sits with you.   
“So I suppose we should quickly discuss the next few days for you since you’re new to the shuttle. I’ve paired you with Dolpheus Mitaka, an officer who works on the bridge. You’ll shadow him for a week, until the New Officer’s Gala, then we’ll sit in a review board and discuss whether you should be replaced into another section of the ship, or if you did well on the bridge. I’d like your leadership up in the command section of the ship, instead of a supervisor of something below you.” He takes a small sip and waits for your reaction. 

“Alright, that sounds good. What’s the Gala about though? We never did that sort of stuff on the Steadfast.” You study him carefully. He’s aged well. It’s been 4 years since you’ve seen him. After the Academy he was immediately given command of his own ship, whereas you were sent to the Steadfast, working low jobs until you could even get close to being apart of the command meetings. 

“The Gala is an event done every rotation. It’s to celebrate the new officers aboard my ship. It’s been going on for a while here on the ship. I doubt it was done on the Steadfast because your commanding officer is a prick. You’ll hear more about it from Mitaka.” 

He smiles, continuing on about your daily schedule. You ask him to send you a copy of it to your datapad, because for the moment, you’re just watching him, entranced. He never showed any feelings toward you at the Academy, you figured he never would. But he did get you out of boy trouble a few times before. 

…

You talk and catch up, and before you know it, it’s midnight. The drinks are starting to set in and you’re starting to get a little tipsy, as is he. 

“So, yn, if you don’t mind me asking, what happened on the steadfast?”

“What do you mean ‘tidge?”

“You’re different. You shy from me and don’t carry yourself with the same confidence that you did at the Academy. What did they do?”

You start to tear up as the memories flood. Working with Pryde was the absolute worst. He hated you. He knew you were friends with Armitage and would use that against you, saying you didn’t deserve anything under his power because you’d be a coward just like your friend. This always stung. You knew what he was really like. He was vulnerable yes, but who could blame him with a dad like his. 

“Well, I don’t even know where to start. He never gave me any type of command. He had me on trash duty for the most part. I was there for two years and he made me his assistant. Great, right? No. He used me. He abused me. If you thought he was bad to you, he was worse to me.”

You lifted your shirt so he could see your abs. Permanent scarring was left on your sides. You didn’t have to say any more before Armitage grabbed you and just held you. Tears sprang to your eyes as you poured your heart out to him. 

“I can’t let that happen again, I won’t survive it again.” You sobbed silently as he stroked your hair. He’d held you like this before. Everytime it made your heart larger for him. You didn’t know how long you’d stayed there before falling asleep. 

…

You woke up the next morning in his bed. A fresh uniform was on the end. You got up, groggy, and went to take a shower. As you stepped out, Hux walked into the room. You jumped and threw a sock at him.

“Armitage!”

He dodged the sock and giggled. “You realize we were practically attached to each other at the Academy right? I don’t get why you’re so jumpy.” 

He brushed past you. You clutched to your towel as he went to the mirror to gel his hair. You slid into the bedroom where you were putting on your uniform. You didn’t hear him as he slid behind you, quietly snaking his hands around your waist and kissing your neck.

“Armitage what’re you doing?” You tilt your head away from his kiss, goosebumps running down your back.

He pulls away. “Am I overstepping? I just figured-” You reach up and cup his face, his stomach still flush against your back. 

“After work maybe, but right now my advances can’t be determined by who I’m fucking.”

He looks down, disgruntled as he steps away and watches you put on the rest of your uniform. You sweep your hair up into a regulation bun and kiss his cheek before setting off on your first day of work. “Have a good day, General” You smile and walk quietly out of his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the literal worst writer. I have so many big ideas but I'm so bad at putting them into words. THANK YOU for all the Kudos and views. I'll keep writing as long as it keeps getting views!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter! If it's liked, I'll keep going with it. I have some plans for the future, and this is my first fic so it's a little slow. Any advice is welcome!


End file.
